


My Soulmate

by Yeyitsleelo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeyitsleelo/pseuds/Yeyitsleelo
Summary: Betty stopped believing that she will every find a soulmate ever since the love of her life wasn't hers but of her best friend. You only get one soulmate and she believed it was Archie Andrews but it turns out, he wasn't. He belonged with Ronnie.Will Betty ever get to find her soulmate? SOULMATE AU ONESHOT





	

Everyone has their soulmate mark, everyone even Betty Cooper has a soulmate mark. It was a special mark that everyone has, it is a mark that will tell you who will be the person you are destined to be with.

Everyone that she knew loved their soulmate mark but she hated hers to core. Why? Because her mark told her that she was not destined to be with Archie Andrews and that he was destined for someone else which sucked because that someone happens to be her very best friend, Veronica Lodge.

Betty did not want to believe the tales because all she wanted was Archie. If there was one thing that can tell her who her soulmate is, it’s her heart and just a drawing on her skin.

So imagine her devastation when she found out that Veronica was Archie’s soulmate. It was their final year of high school and Betty was read to confess her feelings to Archie when Ronnie showed up at Pop’s.

“Betty? Is that you?” Betty turned around and saw her long time friend Veronica whom she met at summer camp when they were kids.

“Ronnie? Oh my gosh it is you!” Betty stood up from the booth and went over to Veronica and hugged her tightly.

“Girl, I haven’t seen you in so long!” Ronnie cried as she pulled away from their hug.

Betty laughed, “ Yeah I know! Sorry I had to miss camp the last time but thank you for keeping contact even after all these years!”

“Come on. Defiantly, I know a true friend when I see one!”

Betty frowned in confusion, “But why are you here? Don’t you live in New York?”

Sadness came in Veronica’s eyes suddenly but it was gone as quick as it came, “ We had to move here. Family stuff and whatevs that I won’t bore you with.”

Betty didn’t seem convinced but she did not want to pry so she shrugged it off. Suddenly remembering that she had company, she turned to Archie who sat their confuse, his eyes focused on Veronica.

“Oh how silly of me. Archie this is Veronica. Ronnie this is Archie.” Archie stood up to shake Veronica’s hand and when they did, both of them were visibly startled.

“Oh god, you’re it.” Archie whispered in awe, his eyes suddenly filled with adoration. Betty looked at him with confusion and turned to Veronica who had the exact same expression.

“Actually I’m Veronica Lodge but you can call me your soulmate.” Veronica chuckled And Betty wanted to die right then and she might have died right there. At least her heart did.

And now after five years, Archie proposed to Veronica the day of their graduation and Veronica said yes with happy tears in her eyes. Betty was there to witness it, everything and it hurt.

All her friends have found their soulmates, even her friend Kevin found Joaquin. He was being attacked by a notorious gang but a gang member stopped the whole fight and that’s how they found each other.

Betty however remained soulmate less and the worst part is that she still was harboring feelings for Archie but she never told a single soul about it. She could never hurt Veronica that way. That’s just how she feels and she cant help it. No matter what she did, her feelings lingered. Betty couldn’t help but take another sip of her champagne as she watched the perfect couple slow dance with other couples on the dance floor which just reminded her how painfully single she was.

She looked from the dancing engaged couple to her left wrist which had her soulmate mark imprinted in. It seemed really odd because it was a drawing of a small crown which was odd because a soulmark would indicate what your soulmate likes or how he or she is. For example, Kevin has a snake on his wrist since Joaqin is a Southside serpent and Veronica has a music note and a guitar on hers.

Hers was just a crown which was so odd Did that mean her soulmate is a king or royalty of some sort? She waved that idea because it was so impossible. Needless to say after Archie, she really doesn’t want to invest on her feelings anymore and she doesn’t want to get hurt. Betty stopped believing in her soulmate mark. It was possible that a person could never find a soulmate, she knows a couple of people who never found theirs and were happy nonetheless. She accepted the fact that her fate would the same as theirs.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a clinking sound of wine glass from the stage. A man in a suit holding a mic who she assumes would be the host. Trust Ronnie to hire a host for an engagement party.

“Let’s start this wonderful engage-“the host started but was cut off by Archie who looks absolutely handsome in his red suit much to her dismay.

“Wait- My best friend who’s the best man is not here yet. He says he’s on his way. We should wait for a couple of minutes.”

Betty frowned. Archie had another best friend who wasn’t her? All these years that she has known Archie, he never introduced anyone as his best friend to her so imagine her surprise hearing him say bestfriend who wasn’t her. And this man is late.

“Oh is that the guy you were talking about? Your best friend since college?” Veronica asked, her arm linked with Archie’s.

Even Ronnie knows about him! Betty was appalled. She was now very curious about this other bestfriend so she stood up and walked up to them near the stage.

“Which best friend are you talking about and why don’t I know anything about him? ” she wanted to asked aloud but before she could open her mouth, she heard a voice interrupt her. Betty didn’t know why but the voice sent a tingle in her spine which made her stand up straighter.

Archie’s eyes widened in acknowledgement as he looked over her shoulder and a smile was plastered to his face as he and Ronnie walked passed her.

“Sorry I’m late pal. It was hard finding a parking space outside.”

“No worries, Jug. This is my fiancé, Veronica Lodge. Ronnie this is my best friend Jughead Jones.” Betty could hear the excitement in Archie’s voice.

“Oh so you’re THE Jughead Jones. Archiekins has told me all about you. It’s an honor to meet you.” Betty’s eyebrow’s shot up in amusement. What kind of name was Jughead?

“All things good I hope and I share the same sentiments as my friend here would not shut up bout’ you.” Betty could hear a chuckle that escaped from the man who she thought was very sexy, he has yet to show his face if only she could turn her back for some reason she couldn’t.

“Oh right before I forget. Betty come here! There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Betty took one deep breath before fixing her skirt and slowly turned around to face the man with the sexiest chuckle in the world and nothing could ever prepare her with what she saw.

It was a ridiculously attractive man with the most beautiful green eyes and a perfect jawline that is suited for his face, his cheekbones on point. He was wearing a black tux with his hands on his pockets and you could see suspenders under his suit. His thin lips formed an O when his eyes landed on her.

But his handsomeness wasn’t the only thing that got her world spinning. It was what was wearing on his head.

A dark grey beanie that was formed like a crown.

Suddenly, it was like a strange magnetic pull that made her body was slowly walking towards him. Betty’s heart was palpitating and her palms were sweating of anxiety and excitement. She could feel butterflies fluttering inside her tummy, nothing compared to what she have felt before. This was… intense.

She did not notice that he too walked towards her until she was just three steps away from him. His green eyes bore into hers, like hypnotism and she couldn’t pull away. Her eyes explored every inch of his face from his eyes to every little freckle that she wanted to kiss. Until her eyes went up to the beanie, his hair was jet black, she notice the short locks that reached to his green eyes. He was wearing a crown or at least that looked like a crown. Was this beautiful man… possibly hers?

The world fell silent and it was just the two of them. Betty wanted to say something and open her mouth but no sentence was good enough to start a conversation.

“A crown, huh?” And in that moment, she wanted to bury herself in embarrassment but was suddenly distracted by the warm heat sensation that she felt on her wrist. Her eyes drifted on her wrist and saw that her mark glowed.

She turned to him again and saw that his eyes widened while looking at her wrist which was uncovered and slowly turned to her to he gave her the most beautiful smile. A smile full of happiness, relief and dare she said it, love.

And right at that moment, Betty Cooper knew that she had found him. Looking at his eyes, she knew that he had found his aswell. She opened her mouth to say something but was taken back when he cupped her face to pull her to him. His mouth was on hers and it was like electricity and she felt that she and him were bonding. An act that binds them together as soulmates

His lips moved with hers slowly, she softly moaned at how good his lips felt on hers. Betty felt like she couldn’t get close enough so she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt that his arms wrapped around her waist making their bodies touch.

She felt his lips leave hers and her insides were screaming for him to come and kiss her again. Opening her eyes, she sees him smiling at her and placed his forehead on hers. Her hands still wrapped around his neck, he quickly raised pull his sleeve up showing his wrist.

A crown, huh?

 

It was a sentence imprinted on his wrist, it wasn’t a symbol like normal people has. It was the first thing she said to him. Before she was emabrassed but now she was beyond glad that she has said it.

“Hello soulmate.” He gave out a killer smile. She felt like she has found her home.

Betty smiled back, “Took you long enough”

His arms wrapped around her and once again his lips found hers, promising her forever that he would remain hers for the rest of their lives.

He whispered against her lips, “Mine”


End file.
